


Crumbled Sky

by Igraine_smiley



Category: Munich (2005), Vengance (book)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igraine_smiley/pseuds/Igraine_smiley
Summary: Louis and Avner had a moment together at obviously not Louis' apartment.





	Crumbled Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so going to hell for writing this. Leave it to me to write a fanfic of a serious book. I was given the book to read but rewatched the film beforehand and loved Avner and Louis' dynamic. I was happy to find they were quite fond of each other in the book too. Don't feel offended by this it's just a silly story.

It was a meeting like every other he had had with Louis before, brief but full of sarcasm and petty quips. Even though it was almost midnight, no stars were shining in the Parisian sky above them. It had been a grey day through and through. Avner gave the Frenchman an envelope that he promptly put inside a briefcase. Louis told him that Le Group didn't have new information for him. At least they would have a few days of peace. Two days at most, Papa's group were that efficient. Louis sighed and run his fingers through his silky hair. Avner wondered if it was as soft as it looked. Okay, he seriously had spent too much time on his own. He shouldn't be musing about his informant's looks in the middle of a meeting or never for that matter. Louis was attractive, there was no doubt about it. He attracted people like a magnet, it was probably an essential part of his job after all. Avner could say Louis was almost pretty with his soft voice and sarcastic wit. He really liked the guy, which was a big problem. He almost considered the Frenchman his friend. Almost being the keyword. They could have been friends in another life but in this life, Louis was too unpredictably dangerous. Did he trust him? Yes. Did he fear him? That too. His sixth sense told him Louis liked him too but in their field that was ultimately a liability. 

Louis seemed on edge, he would rub his temples and slowly close his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose while talking to him. Avner could notice prominent dark circles under his brown eyes. He was about to reach to him but Fifi stood firmly between them. Louis slowly leant against the wall throwing his head backward. He let out a loud groan as he rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands. 

"Are you alright?" Avner asked.

"A dreadful migraine has been bothering me all day" the man replied. Avner got closer to him.

"Should I walk you home?" he asked making the Frenchman chuckle. He opened his expressive dark eyes to look at him. He was scanning him. Louis was looking for something suspicious in his offer. The steam of their breath blurred together. Avner knew he was pushing it, he knew he was playing with blazing fire but playing with fire had always been exciting. As a kid, he would steal a matchbox from the kitchen and light them up in the yard. He loved to see the fire dance around and grow stronger. He would test how much time he could keep the match between his fingers before the heat became too much to bear. He used to sweep his fingers pretty fast through the flames loving the feeling of the heat against his skin. If you were fast enough it wouldn't burn you, only leave a greyish trace on your fingertips. Sometimes he would burn little objects behind his mother's back but getting too close to the fire was always a risk. As beautiful and hypnotizing it may seem, its light could blind you. It could burn you whole, burn everything around you too. if you weren't careful a simple game could easily end in tears. 

"It looks I got myself a date after all" Louis joked, making a reference to their first meeting. He put his hand out looking for further assistance. Avner took it and helped him to gain balance once again. He took the obvious discomfort his informant was in as a sign of trust. He wouldn't have come to a meeting feeling this bad if he didn't actually trusted him. In this field showing such weakness to the wrong person could be fatal.

They walked in complete silence only broken by the occasional thunder. They have been walking for a couple of blocks when Louis told him they were almost there. 'There', was an apartment that looked the same as all the other buildings in the French capital and Avner knew Louis wouldn't set foot in it again. The storm lashed out as they were getting closer to their destination. They run the few meters that were left to the apartment as Paris' grey sky crumbled on them. Avner ushered Louis towards shelter with a gentle hand on his back. 

"Always the gentleman" the Frenchman laughed. The rain kept pouring even harder by the minute. Avner stood there watching Louis smile and feeling like an akward teenager. Avner wanted to say something but he wanted Louis to say something even more desperately.

"You'll catch a cold in the rain" Louis said. His accent was getting thicker "want to come up for a bit?" and he didn't have to ask twice "you can stay until it stops pouring" Avner nodded.

Fifi's nails clicked against the marble-like stairs echoing alongside the raindrops outside. They went up to the poorly lit stairs until they got to the first floor. The small hall was better lit but only decorated with a flower pot full of poppies. Louis didn't reach for the keys in his pockets or briefcase, instead, he crouched down next to the flowers. He shoved his hand inside the pot avoiding crushing the poppis. Fifi looked at his owner shaking her head from side to side. It took Louis a while to find was he was looking for. Avner figured it was because of his headache. The Frenchman stood up with a wince but keys in hand. He made them rattle like a bell with a triumphant grin on his face. 

The apartment was on the small side, grey looking and screamed safe house. There weren't any homely decorations around and the ones that were in place like a mirror, some lamps and a framed picture were too old looking to had been chosen by Louis' sophisticated taste. The room they walked into was a living room and a tiny kitchen all in one. At the opposite side of the kitchen were blue sofas, a worn-out ottoman, and an old TV set. Louis let go of Fifi's leash a turned the lights on.

"Make yourself at home" he said.

Avner sat on the sofa watching Louis bussing himself in the kitchen looking for a glass. Fifi was at his heels as always. At first, Avner had been a bit upset that the dog completely ignored him. He loved dogs and he missed his Charlie a lot but he quickly realized that having the Alsatian attention usually meant having wronged her owner. A very bad thing. Avner was taken out of his mind by the sound of the tap being opened. Louis poured himself a glass of water and took an aspirin. Then he walked towards the door with the glass still in his hand.

"May a turn off the lights?" He asked " I think they are making my headache worse"

"No problem" he answered and wondered about how much pressure his informant was under during a daily basis. Even if he grew up in the heart of a criminal organization his job must have taken a toll on him. Louis rubbed his neck and twisted it in weird angles that made Avner wince. A vision came to his mind, an idea. He'd be pushing the limits again but that brought him there, didn't it? 

"I can give you a massage " he offered. He watched Louis' eyes focus on him like he was analyzing if it was some kind of joke. He left the glass on the counter and walked towards Avner. His eyes glistened under the street lights. 

"I didn't know you had that ability," he said, "do Mossad teach that to all his agents or only the good looking ones?" 

"I'm not with the Mossad" he exclaimed going straight to denial, skipping the fact that Louis admitted he found him to be good looking. 

"and I am an englishman" Louis demeanour relaxed.

"Your French is really good" Avner joked "I commend you" 

Louis closed the distance between them "I advise you against breaking my neck. Fifi is awfully protective of me and you would lose your finest source" The Alsatian ears went up when she heard her name. 

"I wouldn't dream of it" Avner replied "stop twisting your neck. You're going to hurt yourself! Come here" 

"Not fond of seeing people suffer, are you?" Louis grabbed the small ottoman and sat with his back to Avner.

"Take off your shirt " Avner tapped his shoulder. 

"I should have known this was all a ploy to get me naked" Louis laughed but took off his obviously expensive shirt and he folded it carefully on his lap "well, you shall start"

Before he could touch Louis' skin Fifi barked at him showing her sharp fangs. 

"Fifi!! Couché!!" her owner exclaimed and the dog instantly sat down "he doesn't want to hurt us, don't you?" he asked.

"I won't hurt you" 

Avner's hands traced along Louis' spine. His skin was soft and cold. He rubbed big circles on his shoulders to warm up the muscles. He felt the Frenchman relax under his touch. He moved his thumbs upwards towards Louis' neck making him groan. He continued to massage Louis back, deepening the touch as he got closer to sore spots. He could feel the muscles tense and twitch under his finders until they let go. Louis skin was covered in freckles that he bearly made out in the half lit room. Even illuminated only by the light comming from the street the freckles resembled a starry sky and they were so tempting. It was like all the stars missing from Paris' sky that night landed on Louis' skin. Avner traced lines connecting some of them like a constellation. He wanted to do the same motion but with his lips. He missed his wife, of course but it's been more than a while since he's been intimate with another person. So fucking tempting. He was a young man after all but he hadn't seeked that kind of company like some of his teammates had but for some reason, it was different with Louis. He felt attracted to him, like gravity itself was luring him towards the frenchman. He wanted him. 

"Feeling better?" Avner rasped.

"Mmmm" Louis nodded. His skin was warmer now and Avner felt an otherworldly pull that he couldn't resist. He wanted to kiss each one of Louis' freckles. He brushed his lips against his shoulder. His pulse started to race as he deepened the kisses and slid his hands towards Louis' abdomen pushing him closer. He buried his face into the man's soft hair. Louis arched his back with pleasure. 

"Is this ok?" Avner murmured.

"Oui" Louis purred "always the gentleman" he giggled.

He continued to kiss every inch of the Frenchman's skin starting to feel harder by the second. Louis turned around and sat on Avner's lap. He leant on the sofa taking Louis with him. They tongues swirl together in a sloppy kiss. Avner licked Louis' throat making him moan and shoved his hips together. 

"I think you are a bit overdressed" Louis said playing around with Avner's shirt buttons. He sneaked a hand inside his shirt to caress his chest. They pressed their foreheads together and a tiny part of Avner's logical mind that was still working lit up. It was screaming at him to get a grip.

"Should we be doing this?" He asked panting. Louis was focused on taking his shirt off.

"We shouldn't work with governments and you know how that turned out" Avner rolled his eyes at that.

"Are you ever letting that go?"

"No" Louis tossed his shirt aside.

"Hey! That was a good shirt"

"If you say so"

Avner grabbed Louis' hips and turned both of them around. He cradled his neck as he laid him gently on the sofa. They were pressed together, he felt Louis' hand pressed firmly against his chest digging his nails lightly in the flesh. He thrust his hips against Louis'. The two of them were groaning loudly now. Avner trailed kisses down Louis abdomen feeling the Frenchman's fingers tangled into his dark curls. When he was getting back up, he noticed Fifi and she didn't look happy at all. Ears up, she was ready to sprint into action if needed.

"I think..." he tried to catch his breath "I think that your dog is going to kill me"

"Mmmm?" Louis pushed himself up and turned around to see what he was talking about "oh! You are really testing her self-control. She's never tasted a Mossad agent before, you know?" he bit his lip.

"You are the worst" he kissed him.

"I know. Let's take this to the bedroom" and he didn't have to ask twice.


End file.
